


Lay All Your Love On Me

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: It's your boyfriend Ignis' birthday and while he's away at work for the day, you do your best to prepare the best possible birthday dinner and dessert. However, not everything goes as planned, especially when you're no wizard in the kitchen.  Written for Ignis' birthday 2018.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

Today had been a nearly unmitigated disaster. And any kind of disaster today would be the worst thing, especially because it was your boyfriend’s birthday and you needed everything to be perfect.

You always envied Ignis’ talent for cooking and wished that you had inherited the talent from your mother who was a famed pastry chef from Altissia. Sadly, that part of your gene pool was lacking, and your efforts of today definitely showed in the explosive chaos that was yours and Ignis’ shared kitchen.

Flour covered almost every surface of the counters and tiled floor, egg shells littered the floors as well, bowls and measuring cups were piled in the sink, and the trash was nearly overflowing from your failed attempts at making Ignis a proper birthday cake. The final product was somewhat decent and hidden away in the fridge so the icing wouldn’t melt and slide off the cake. It was slightly thinner than you wanted it to be but you’d run out of confectioner’s sugar and didn’t have time to run out to the store to grab another bag. So you decided to make do with what you had and pray to the Astrals that it would hold if it were cold enough.

After that, you cleaned as much as you could so that you could start up peeling and chopping vegetables to place in a roaster pan along with a garula prime rib roast you’d saved up your money especially for this day. A few nicked fingers and bandages later, the vegetables and meat were seasoned and dropped into the roaster pan and then shoved into the oven to cook slowly over the course of the rest of the day until Ignis made his way home. But to be doubly sure, you made sure there were at least two timers running, just in case.

Sighing heavily, you set about to deep cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom, attempting to clear the flour out of every nook and cranny on the counters and the floor. Once the kitchen was back to its picture-perfect state (one that Ignis never seemed to mess up no matter how much he was baking or cooking), you moved to the connected living and dining rooms and did some quick cleaning and organization, setting the dining table and then placing the gift you’d bought for Ignis beside his favorite chair.

Exhausted, sweating, and most definitely not ready for anyone to see you, much less your live-in boyfriend, you trudged to the master bedroom and wearily looked through the closet. With a groan, you remembered that you were supposed to do laundry today as well but time had gotten so far away from you, you hadn’t had the chance to start. Which, of course, made everything worse because the only clothes you had on hand were ratty old sleep clothes or schlub-around-the-house clothes. Grabbing the basket, you quickly sorted the items and then started a load, primarily filled with some of the nicer clothes you owned that would be far more acceptable for a date night.

Frustrated, you grabbed a pair of one of your slinkier pieces of lingerie bottoms and the first shirt you saw without thinking. Stalking across the bedroom, you entered the bathroom and plugged up the bath and started running the water as hot as you could handle. You grabbed one of your bottles of essential oil mixes you’d made yourself and squeezed a few droplets from the bottle directly into the water, the scents of lavender, lilac, and bergamot enveloping all of your senses.

Quickly stripping, you slid into the bathwater, a loud groan escaping your lips. You hadn’t realized how sore your back was after working over the kitchen counters for more than half of the day. Your eyes slipped shut and your mind wandered in wonderment to Ignis and how, day after day, he came home from long hours at his job and always was willing to cook and never once complained. His responsibilities as the future adviser to the Crown were tedious at best, arduous at worst; with long hours spent in council meetings and forwarding information back and forth between the Citadel to Prince Noctis, he would also assist the Crown Prince in the day to day rituals of life such as cleaning and cooking for himself. You admired and respected Ignis so much and while your job was no easy feat either, you knew his life was far more hectic than yours could ever be.

Which is exactly why you took the day off work and wanted everything for his birthday tonight to be perfect.

A loud buzzing from the kitchen forced you to snap your eyes open, not realizing you’d fallen asleep in the bath and the water was now lukewarm, bordering on chilly. You’d obviously been in the tub for quite a while and-

A second loud buzzing jarred you from your thoughts.  _Wait, what is that buzzing?_

“OH SHIT!”

Slipping and sliding in the bath, you clambered out and wrapped a towel around you as best you could. Sliding over to the door and wrenching it open in your rush to get to the kitchen, you couldn’t smell anything burning, but that wasn’t any good indication either based on your lack of skills in the kitchen. Opening the oven, you lifted the lid and poked the meat thermometer (or at least that’s what you thought it was) into the center of the roast and waited for a few moments.

Luckily, the roast wasn’t burnt, nor were the vegetables, but it was still just a little under so you quickly shoved the roast back into the oven and set the timer for another thirty minutes. Hopefully, that wouldn’t be too long.

A third buzz hit your ears and you remembered the laundry you’d started just a little while earlier. Wet feet slapped on the tile floor all the way into your bedroom, and you quickly shoved the clean clothes into the dryer, praying that Ignis wouldn’t come home until your shirts were dried. Taking another load of laundry, you crammed it into the washer and set it to cycle before rushing back into the bathroom to shower and clean up your grimy hair and wash your face.

Finally relaxed and freshened up, you pulled on your undies, a black lace pair that you faintly remembered in the back of your mind were Ignis’ favorite, (serendipity indeed) and turned to see the substitute shirt you’d chosen in the heat of the moment was your favorite shirt of Ignis’ - white with light blue pinstripes. Rubbing the fabric of the collar fondly between your thumb and forefinger, you brought it to your nose and you inhaled lightly, just barely smelling the subtle earthy scents of cedar and leather accented by the citrusy bergamot oil you know he likes to steal from you every so often - so often that you ended up making a specific blend for him for whenever he had the time to relax in the bath.

Slipping the shirt on, you only buttoned it up halfway, the tops of your breasts exposed by the open top half. You debated putting a full face of makeup on for the evening but decided that could wait until your clothes dried and you’d chosen a shirt before doing your face.

Checking your phone, you had close to an hour before Ignis typically returned home. He was usually pretty good about texting you if he was going to be late getting home and you hadn’t received anything yet today. You debated for a moment on whether to pull the cake out of the fridge or not but decided that if you noticed the frosting running at any point, you could just shove it back in the fridge. You gently pulled out the simple double layered chiffon cake covered with a basic buttercream frosting and placed it in the center of the dining table. Humming to yourself, you walked back into the kitchen and opened the oven once again as the timer went off to check the temperature of the meat, bending over at the waist to concentrate. You were focusing so hard on the little red hand and the tiny numbers that you didn’t even notice the click of the door opening and closing behind you.

Today was a very rare day in Ignis’ usually harried existence, especially so considering the council meetings were simple and easily concluded, Noctis’ apartment was clean, and the Prince had leftovers enough to last through the weekend.

It was the first time in a long time that Ignis had ever gone home early.

And  _Astrals_  was he glad that that happened today.

Because the moment he opened the door to your shared apartment, the first sight that greeted his tired eyes, was the sight of your ample ass, just barely clothed, leaning over the oven door and engrossed in something to the point you didn’t react as he closed the door and slipped out of his shoes…. _and was that his shirt?_

 _By the Gods_ , you looked like a domestic temptress. This was something that Ignis always secretly fantasized about, but considering your…lack of ability in the cooking arts, he never expected, nor would request you to ever play out this fantasy with him. But as it turned out, it was his lucky day that he would never have to ask you. Slightly embarrassed by the fact that he could already feel his cock hardening in his dress slacks, he snuck up behind you, cheeks flushed and licking his lips in anticipation.

“YES!” you let out in a loud cheer with a slight fist pump of victory. The roast was finally at the perfect temperature and you shifted to grab the hot pads so you could pull the meal out of the oven when two gloved hands reached out and rested low on your hips, driving a shriek of surprise from your lips. You felt like you jumped nearly five feet in the air, your heart beating wildly in your chest as you spun, holding the meat thermometer in hand like it was a dagger and ready to defend against this possible intruder.

You were simultaneously relieved and mortified that it was Ignis that snuck up on you instead of a stranger intending on having his way with you. Tossing the thermometer into the sink, you gently slapped Ignis across the shoulder, chiding him. “What the fuck, Iggy? Don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

He hated to admit it, but you had the most adorable and petulant pout on your face as you crossed your arms over your chest. Of course, that did nothing to deter Ignis’ eyes from immediately dropping to the exposed swell of your breasts, his throat drying in the process. He fought back the impulse to just drop his mouth to them and bite, the desire to mark you as his almost overwhelming him.  _Wait a minute, when did possessiveness ever come into play here?_ he thought as he licked his lips again.

Your eyes followed his line of sight and you rolled yours. “Oi, Iggy, eyes up here.” His head snapped up like he had been electrocuted and you saw his pupils blown wide, the soft green of his irises almost completely gone. Your breath came up short and you severed eye contact with him, turning to grab the hot pads and take the roast out of the oven. Bending over once again, you hauled the heavy pan out of the oven, feeling heavy hands come to rest on your ass, fondling you ardently. Rolling your eyes once again, you grumbled, “Really? You can’t wait until I get dinner out of the oven first?”

Faster than you thought possible, Ignis gently kicked one of his feet forward to close the oven and grabbed the pan from you and dropped it heavily onto the stovetop before turning back to you, eyes blazing with lust.

“No, Y/N,” his voice rumbled low and deep in his chest. Again, moving almost too fast for your eyes to keep up with him, he had you pinned against one of the countertops and was kissing you fiercely. A surprised squeak caught in your throat but quickly turned into a moan as his hands unbuttoned his…your shirt, freeing your breasts to the warm air of the kitchen. You started to reach up and unbutton his shirt (the purple coeurl print one that was your second favorite) but your hands stuttered in their movements as one of Ignis’ dexterous hands palmed a breast and squeezed tightly, while the second slipped into your panties, middle and ring fingers spreading the entrance to your heat open and curling along your labia to stimulate your arousal.

Your hips canted instinctually into his touch, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and mouth falling open. Ignis took advantage of this opening in your defenses and plunged his tongue into your mouth, soaking up every taste, every moan, every fiber of your being. It wasn’t that he was starved for your touch; it was quite the opposite in fact. You and Ignis had a very healthy sex life, but something about today stirred something new in him that had you reeling and fumbling in an attempt to keep up with him. Regaining a modicum of composure, you desperately grasped at the hem of Ignis’ shirt, pulling it out of his pants and starting to unbutton it when the hand that was playing with your breast wrapped around your wrist.

His severed the kiss for a moment, only to whisper hoarsely against your own slightly chapped lips. “Can’t wait. Don’t want to wait.” With that, his lips crushed back against yours and his hand guided yours to his pants. You could feel the heat of his erection even before you touched it; you immediately sensed it was hard, heavy, throbbing, and slightly sticky from the precome leaking through his boxers and pants. You groaned into his kiss again as you’d never seen him this easily and heavily aroused before, nor was Iggy ever the type to rush when it came to sex. Your previous escapades in your bedroom had always been slow and long, drawn out and languid; Ignis took all the time in the world to savor each moment with you.

But this? This was a hunger and desire you’d never seen from him before; it was something that was almost primal and possessive. And by the way your panties were already soaked, you absolutely loved it.

Both hands frantically pulled at his belt and yanked the leather hard, Ignis instinctively stepping forward, closing the distance between you two even further, hand reaching back up to play with your other breast, tweaking at an erect nipple. Your hands faltered slightly once again, but now knowing this was his game, you quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shoved your hand into his boxers and gripped his cock.  _Hard._

It was Ignis’ turn to falter as your grip ripped a ragged moan from his throat, breaking your kiss and his head lolled back. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as you stroked his hardened cock, coating it and your hand in the copious slick of his precome, stroking longer and harder with each pass.

The hand that played with your breasts now rested beside you on the countertop, caging you in as his head dropped back down to litter biting kisses up and down the line of your throat. The other, now liberally coated in your arousal thrust two fingers upward into your cunt and curled, immediately hitting your g-spot. Letting out a high pitched squeal, your legs trembled as Ignis started to work you towards orgasm. Hand hesitating for only a second, you continued to pump Ignis’ cock, his hips canting into your hand as well. You soon felt your walls start to flutter, moaning in response, “Iggy, I’m gonna come…”

In response, he removed his fingers from inside and you whined at the loss. But you were suddenly shifted as he lifted one of your legs, barely brushing his cock against your still clothed heat. He murmured against your ravaged neck, admiring the bloom of the love bites he’d left up and down the expanse of skin, “You know, Y/N…I was going to ask you what you would want for dinner tonight.” His tongue flicked at your ear, teeth gently tugging at the lobe. “But, it looks like you’ll be the main course and dessert tonight,” he chuckled before falling to his knees before you, shifting your raised leg over his shoulder.

Once again, Ignis moved so quickly, it was like watching a blur. Shoving your panties to the side, he gave you a quick smirk before his nose barely just grazed against your heat, teasing your slit and clit with feather-light touches. And then suddenly, three fingers filled you up in the instant his mouth latched onto your clit and sucked.  _HARD._

You inhaled sharply, a high pitched and keening wail tearing itself from your throat. It didn’t take long before you were overtaken by the most intense orgasm of your life, both legs shaking violently as your fluids drenched Ignis’ face, his tongue lapping at every drop. And the  _noises_  he was making…good Gods those were some of the lewdest groans and moans you’d ever heard from your usually quiet and composed partner. Looking down, your eyes met and you nearly came a second time just from the pure look of desire and  _love_ emanating from him.

Arm wrapping under your other leg, he hoisted you up so you were sitting on the countertop, completely at eye level with him. Another glance between the two of your bodies had you staring at his cock, the head purpled and angry and still leaking profuse amounts of his own arousal. With one hand, he grabbed at the crotch of your panties and tore at them, ruining his favorite pair. Your eyes widened and head tilted up to question him, “Iggy, you know we could have just taken them off? I thought those were your fav-”

Words cut off by a sudden kiss, Ignis murmured into your lips. “I can always buy you new ones, dear.”

You hummed in acquiescence, shifting your legs to allow him access to your sopping cunt. He thrust forward, once, twice, three times, just teasing your heat and clit and taking a moment to ensure you were both sufficiently lubricated. With one hand, he lined himself up, ready to push into you, but the other came down to rest on the countertop and slipped, having found one of the pot holders. Frustrated, Ignis shoved the cloth away, and in the sweep, he caught the mail and other miscellaneous items which fell to the floor in a cluttered pile.

You frowned, staring over his shoulder at the mess he’d made. “You know, I did just clean that up not three hours ago,” a pout forming on your flushed face. However, you weren’t pouting for long when Ignis’ gaze fell back upon you, those darkened eyes both arousing and scary.

A hand reached up to your neck, his thumb resting under your jaw as he tilted your head up to meet his piercing gaze. A wicked grin plastered itself on Ignis’ face as he whispered, “Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

Your eyes widened and a retort almost made its way to your lips, but you were cut off by Ignis thrusting into you, driving all words from your mind other than “Yes”, “right there”, and “Iggy…”. You tilted your hips up just slightly and wrapped your arms around his neck, head falling back slightly.

Ignis’ lips found their way down your collarbone and over the tops of your breasts, teeth marking nearly every inch of your exposed skin, his shirt still hanging open on your body. Instinct took over and he fell to his baser urge he’d felt earlier when he harshly bit down on the swell of one of your breasts. You arched up into his touch, the pain and pleasure mingling in a way you’d never experienced before, your fingers running through his hair and you tugged his hair when the pain became too much for you.

Releasing your breast with a gasp, Ignis leaned his forehead against yours, the sweat on your bodies mingling; hair, tongues, and fingers tangled together in a mass of limbs and heavy breaths, not an inch of space between the two of you as you steadily climbed the precipice to your second orgasm. Ignis’ thrusts became harried and his body shook and quivered under your touch.

“Iggy…I’m-unh- I’m close,” you breathed, your face falling slack, tongue lolling out your mouth and drooling just slightly. He nodded against your forehead, words escaping your usually eloquent partner. Guiding your legs up, he laid them on his shoulders, deepening the angle of his thrusts and you let out a silent scream, hands scrabbling for an anchor. You soon found Ignis’ hands and he laced his fingers with yours.

“Hold on love, I’m…ughhhh…I’m right there with you…”

The new angle, the completely new position you’d never experienced with Ignis before, and the intimacy of your foreheads touching and breaths mingling with each thrust, your orgasm crested the peak and your walls clenched down on his cock. He groaned as your orgasm quickened the approach of his own but he pistoned hard in and out of you, letting you ride your orgasm out fully on his cock before he came himself, jerking and twitching as he broke contact with you, head thrown back and a deep bellow erupting from him.

Sated and completely overwhelmed by the high of orgasm, you collapsed against each other, breathing hard. Once your own breathing calms, you run your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair, combing through the disheveled strands that plastered to his forehead with sweat. He hummed against your chest and nuzzled you gently. A soft smile painted your lips as you looked down at him, and then you laughed; a wholehearted and full belly laugh that dislodged Ignis’ face from your chest.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. “What?”

You smirked, still giggling uncontrollably, “Now I understand why you always take your glasses off before this.”

Ignis hadn’t noticed, but in the heat of the moment and somewhere in the middle of their lovemaking, his glasses completely fogged up and slid halfway down his nose. And now it was Ignis’ turn to pout. You continued to giggle as you removed the glasses from his face, and brushed the hair from his face. The spiky style had fallen much earlier and now he looked so much more youthful and soft with the way his face was framed. You loved this look on him and begged him to go out in public more often like this but he always refused, citing a proper appearance was part of his duty to the Crown. But here…at home…with just the two of you, you were always grateful to see the side of Ignis he never let anyone else see.

Once his cock softened, he pulled out (very reluctantly, you could tell), and grabbed a dishcloth, dampened it and cleaned the both of you up. His fingers traced the love bites across your neck, collarbones, and breasts, lingering over the last bite, the hardest bite. “You aren’t hurt, are you?” he murmured, voice soft and teeming with regret.

You reached out and tilted his chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, nose, and then lips. “None the worse for wear,” you quoted at him, still smiling softly. Scooting off the counter, your legs wobbled slightly as you landed, one of Ignis’ hands coming to rest at the base of your spine, the other gripping a hand for balance. “So! Ready for dinner dear?” you asked, beaming up at him, extremely proud of your accomplishment of making a decently prepared meal and dessert for him.

Ignis looked down at you and your bruised skin and flushed face, eyes shining in post-coitus bliss. He groaned slightly as he felt his cock twitch.  _Already?_  he thought to himself. “I am absolutely certain that what you’ve made is delicious; it smelled amazing when I arrived. But…” his voice dropped half an octave, “I have not had my fill of you yet, my love.”

So with the meal forgotten and the birthday cake melted icing pooling on the dinner table, you two spent the evening the best way you knew - in each other’s arms, a heated embrace, as you made love through the night.

And the last thought in his mind before falling asleep fully sated and brimming with love for you, he made plans to make sure you would be the only woman for him for the rest of his life, eyes falling closed as he touched the hem of his shirt you still wore.


End file.
